deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ice Climbers VS Baby Mario
Nice fight. It was pretty good, though maybe a little too brutal. The part where Baby Mario is trapped in a block of ice and can't scream is a bit creepy, but this is Death Battle after all so I guess that's fine. However, I disagree with the result. 1. "The Baby Bros. hammers may have been more powerful than the Ice Climbers, but the Ice Climbers were more powerful than the Baby Bros." The Ice Climbers' greatest feat is probably smashing through stone in the original game (aka their only game). The Baby Bros. can smash large iron spike balls high up in the air and even take down large stone monsters with their stomps. I feel like the Baby Bros are definitely stronger, hammers or not. 2. "The Ice Climbers were also faster, they could keep up with birds and condors, while Baby Mario and Luigi were quite fast on their feet, they were no match for Popo and Nana" While the Ice Climbers can dodge Condors and Pterodactyls (55 mph and 67 mph), the Baby Bros. can outrun Chain Chomps which go at 70 mph and laser gunfire. (Even though this shouldn't be considered light speed or something because these aren't laser beams, these should still at least be comparable to gunfire since the blasts are coming from highly advanced guns) The Baby Bros. should honestly take speed as well. 3. "While the Baby Bros. were quite durable in their own right, they was absolutely NO chance they could survive a particularly hard thwack from the Ice Climbers." Again, the Ice Climbers' greatest strength feat is breaking stone. The Baby Bros. can survive hits from Shroob Lasers which can make large craters in stone and not to mention the babies are capable of taking a fall from the clouds with their only cushion being Yoshi's saddle. The Baby Bros. can for sure take a hard thwack from the Ice Climbers. 4."Baby Mario is also reckless and impulsive, the very thing that cost the two the match." Baby Mario strategizes and plans throughout Partners in Time. He knows when to use his hammer to counter and when to jump to counter, how to find weak points in bosses/enemies and when to hit them, and what weapons and items to use at the right times. Sure, maybe he is a bit reckless and impulsive, but it's hard to say he is to the degree that you imply. Definitely not to a degree that would cost him and his brother the match. 5. "Don't even think that Superstar Mario could finish the fight. The Super Star only gives Baby Mario a cape and the ability to climb walls." Uhhhh??? Not really? The Superstar clearly grants a boost in stats and grants invulnerability, and the cape Baby Mario gets allows him for gliding/pseudo-flight, more than just climbing walls and a cape. 6. "And Baby Mario couldn't rescue his brother without help from Yoshi and his friends. Baby Luigi is also meek and cowardly, to put it simply" So? It was more like the Yoshis offered him help anyway. It's implied he regularly tussles with Baby Bowser alone in the beginning of PiT, and even if he needed help in most of his adventures he was still a valuable member of the teams he was a part of and it still counts as adventuring and battling experience for him. As for Baby Luigi being meek and cowardly, he'll fight if he has to as shown throughout....ALL of Partners in Time.....and of course in this, he has to, so it's not like it would be a serious problem. 7. "Baby Mario and Luigi couldn't match Popo and Nana's superior skill, speed and power." Superior skill? Compare the Ice Climbers' one pretty simple limited game of adventuring, battling, and general experience to the Baby Bros' large adventure through varied lands with varying enemies using many different Bros Items and attacks, their crazy sports and karting experience full of high-speed situations, and Baby Mario's viewing of Yoshi's crazy platform adventures where he even joins in to help with his Superstar form and Dash ability....one duo clearly has superior skill after everything they've been through. As for speed and power, see above. That's my input on the battle. No offense to you but I can't agree with your results.